


A New Day

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Garderobe and Cadenza are Stanley’s Parents, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, Makeup, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou watches as Stanley gets ready for the day





	A New Day

He watched as the small brush was slowly swirled in the little pot, stirring the material within to keep it from separating. Once finished the brush was tapped gently on the side to remove any excess and Lefou could see that it was a dark pink color inside this time. Then the brush was brought up to Stanley’s lips to begin painting them, dabbing gently at first before starting to fill in the gaps.

Lefou liked watching Stanley getting ready for the day ahead. Sometimes Stanley was simply putting on his usual clothing and hat. Sometimes he was painting his entire face and putting on the dress he had been given by his mother Garderobe in an attempt to jog his memory of her and his father.

Today it was a mixture, meaning that Stanley didn’t lean to one or the other at the moment and Lefou mentally reminded himself of how his lover wished to be addressed during these times. They were wearing a shirt and vest commonly worn by men, albeit in the usual soft pinks he was fond of. They wore a simple cream colored skirt with pink trim instead of breeches, elegant shoes on their feet.

“Maman says she has some shirts she wishes for you to try on,” Stanley said, smiling as they turned their head to look at Lefou. Black kohl lined the underside of their eyes, making the color stand out more. 

“Madame de Garderobe is spoiling me,” Lefou laughed.

“She was always like that. If she wasn’t singing then she was creating clothes for anyone who would wear them.” 

“More memories are coming back then?”

Stanley hesitated, looking down at their painted nails to ensure the peach color had not chipped in their sleep. “A few. Not as quickly as I would like though.”

Lefou moved to stand behind them, resting his hands on their shoulders. “A lot of people lost their memories of the people from the palace.”

“My parents…”

“Obviously love you very much. Look at how many dresses and skirts your mother has already made you! And I’m sure your father is getting used to eating soft foods after the uh...well, you know.”

Stanley hummed, leaning back to press their back against Lefou’s chest. They reached up to take hold of Lefou’s wrists and pulled his hands down, making him hug them around the neck. “I love you,” they breathed.

Lefou softly laughed, resting his cheek against Stanley’s lightly powdered one. “And I love you too. Are you ready for the day?”

“Almost. I just need one more thing.” Stanley stood up then and dug through a drawer before pulling out their favorite scarf and tying it around their neck as they liked it. “Now I’m ready.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Stanley blinked, looking down at themselves. “I don’t think I forgot anything…”

Lefou walked up to them, smiling as he kissed them on the corner of their mouth. “You forgot these,” he murmured, continuing to kiss them.

“You’ll smudge my lipstick…” Stanley breathed, returning each kiss with one of his own. He bowed his head, allowing Lefou to reach his mouth easier.

“Should I stop?”

“Not yet.


End file.
